True Love Really Does Conquer All
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Nick needs a vacation, considering all the things he has gone through the past year. What he did not expect was to find what he was looking for in a place far from home. Rated T to be safe.


Summary: Nick needs a vacation, considering all the things he has gone through the past year. What he did not expect was to find what he was looking for in a place far from home. Takes place after series 2 before series 3.

There's a funny explanation to this story, I actually dreamed part of it! Pretty cool huh? That's probably why this will not make much sense, but I still like it, I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, amazingly! If it was, this story would happen, along with all my other ones! :) Oh, by the way, if I've gotten my facts wrong in some way, I apologize to anyone living in Long Island :)

Primeval

_True Love Really Does Conquer All..._

By Kathryn Hart

Nick had to get away. He couldn't take it any more, with his best friend dead, his ex-wife turned against him, and the constant reminder that his beloved Claudia was gone and was replaced by Jenny Lewis, the woman who shared none of his memories and didn't love him. The stress was becoming too great for him to handle. He asked Lester for some leave, to try to get his head together. Jenny would be in charge until he came back.

XXX

A day later, Nick walked down the streets in Long Island, New York, the cold April wind making him shiver. The fresh air did a lot to calm his nerves, but he still felt this overwhelming feeling of loneliness. Suddenly, he heard amusement park music a good distance away. Deciding going to a fair would be a good way to get his mind off his problems, he drifted that way.

XXX

In that same city there sat a small, white house with a white picket fence and a green lawn. Inside this house was a young, single woman with light, brown hair and brown eyes whose name was Andrea. Today her best friend Natalie, was helping her make party food for the annual opening day celebration at the fair.

There was half a wall separating the kitchen from the living room. Both women in the kitchen occasionally glanced at the TV, which was playing a live overview of the fair. The amusement park was Adventure Island, and it was the largest in Long Island. Everyone loved this time of year, and Andrea especially loved having people over to her house to celebrate.

"Natalie," She said, brushing back a strand of light brown hair from her eye. "Are you done with that potato salad yet?" She had a clear American accent.

"Oh, Andrea," Natalie replied, her thick black hair caught up in a pony-tail. "I finished that hours ago. Where have you been?"

"At the fair." Andrea said dreamily. "At least in my mind." She was staring at the television screen, nearly in a trance. A reporter had been interviewing random people at Adventure Island, asking them about their experience so far. One blond haired woman laughed giddily.

"Oh, I come here every year. It's always the highlight of my spring!" Natalie came over and interrupted her friend's reverie.

"Hey! Earth to Andrea!" She yelled. "Is the Jello done yet?" Andrea snapped her head up.

"Oh, right, it should be ready by now." Natalie rolled her eyes and moved back to the stove while Andrea ran over to the fridge and pulled out a large ceramic dish containing the red gelatinous substance. She carried it back over to where she could see the TV, hoping to catch one more glance before she started her next project. All of a sudden she gasped aloud and dropped the dish, causing a loud crash.

"Andrea!" Natalie cried out, startled and worried for her friend. But Andrea grabbed her coat and purse and rushed out the door without a word. Natalie prepared to run after her friend when she looked at the TV screen. On it she saw the reporter interviewing a blonde-haired man with a thick Scottish accent.

XXX

Nick did not wish to be interviewed by this bothersome reporter, especially with the condition of his mind at the moment, but the man had pressed him into it. "This is my first time at the Fair. I'm visiting from England." then he casually walked away before the reporter could ask any more intrusive questions.

XXX

"Nick!" Andrea shouted, running through the amusement park, searching desperately for the man she had seen on the television, because everything was clear to her now. She was no longer Andrea Dawson anymore, for this woman was the one and only Claudia Brown.

XXX

Nick saw a ferris wheel out in the distance. He thought he could get a pretty good view of Long Island from the top.

XXX

Claudia had caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair boarding the Ferris Wheel.

"Nick!!" She cried again, but the baskets on the wheel had already risen into the sky.

XXX

Nick was right, at the top was a fantastic view of Long Island in every direction. But he was oblivious of all it's beauty and wonder. All he could think about was how much his life had changed for the worst. "I've got to get it together, and realize she's gone for good," he muttered to himself. Nick touched the glass, wondering if Claudia Brown had ceased to exist, or if she was out there, somewhere, thinking about him too. He had fallen deeply in love with her, and it tore him apart waking up every day and remembering she was gone.

XXX

Claudia had waited patiently for the ferris wheel to make it's round. She knew in her heart that her true love Nick was on it. She had not imagined it, she _had_ seen him! She felt a rough tug on her arm. She spun around and saw a worried Natalie. Claudia suddenly remembered the other life she had lived as Andrea Dawson.

"Andrea!" Natalie shouted. "Are you crazy? What are you doing? The party is in an hour, c'mon!" Natalie grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the Ferris Wheel, much to Claudia's distress. She was unable to make her understand through the noise of the crowd.

XXX

Nick stepped off the Ferris Wheel. He was tired of the endless throngs of people. He had to find a place where he could be alone with his thoughts for a decided to leave. Heading across the park, he pulled his jacket closer around him, lost in thought.

XXX

"This is important. I'll be back as quick as I can," pleaded Claudia. A befuddled Natalie stood there quietly as Andrea, aka Claudia raced away. _"Nick could be anywhere by now."_ she thought in a panic. "Get a-hold of yourself, girl," she said slowing down.

After what seemed like hours of searching, she realized it was getting dark, so she wearily sat down on a bench.

_"He must've left the park." _She thought, her heart aching as she was flooded with memories. Did she just lose her only chance of finding her love again?

She dejectedly gathered up her things and prepared to go home.

XXX

Nick had finally found his place of solitude: a small concrete bridge about ten feet long running over a small river. He rested his arms on the side and sighed wearily, listening to the music in the distance. Over to his left he saw houses. At least this place would be quieter. He stood in the fading light watching the river flow past.

XXX

Claudia was walking home, close to tears. She had been so close, she could almost smell the familiar scent of his after-shave.

Up ahead of her she saw the bridge that led to her street. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a lone figure leaning up against the side of the bridge.

"Nick." she whispered, then started running, shouting his name joyfully.

Nick heard his name so he lifted his head. He saw someone running towards the bridge, but because of the quickly-advancing darkness, he was unable to tell who it was. No one should know him here. He stood up straight, wondering who it could be who knew his name.

XXX

Claudia was running full speed for the bridge, suddenly energized by his sight. Reaching the edge of the bridge, she stopped. Nick stood where the bridge was at it's highest, not believing what his eyes were seeing. He tried not to keep his mouth from dropping. She looked like an angel, even with sweat on her brow and her white pants smudged with dirt. Was he dreaming?

"Claudia Brown?" his voice cracked. He would know her anywhere, even apart from Jenny Lewis.

"Nick Cutter." Her voice quivered, nearly on the verge of a sob. Then they ran for each other. Claudia threw herself into his loving embrace, letting their lips be the first things to touch. Joyful passion coursed between them as they embraced.

Nick wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and hugged her closer to himself, never wanting to let her go. Happy beyond belief that they were together again, after all this time, their wonderful kiss lasted for many minutes.

Finally, they broken apart slowly, each savoring the sweet flavor of the other's lips. From somewhere inside, laughter bubbled up inside him. Nick picked Claudia up and spun her around as if she was lighter than a feather. Words were unable to describe what he felt: Joy, happiness, relief, utter bliss. Here he was, reunited with his one and only love, in a place far from home, something he could never have imagined, but yet was happening right now!

Claudia laughed happily along with him, marveling at his gentle strength. He stopped spinning her around and set her down lightly upon her feet.

"I remember everything now." She whispered. "Nick, I've lived two separate lives, both as Andrea Dawson and Claudia Brown." She touched her throat with two fingers. "I even remember how to speak like Claudia." Indeed, she now spoke with the British Accent that she was born with, the first time. "And I know where I belong." She smiled at him, knowing that nothing else mattered to her now except that she was here with Nick.

"We did it." Nick said, a tear running down his face. "We broke the boundaries of space and time to be together again. It's been hell living without you." Their next kiss could've been considered magical, the ones only shared by true soul mates, destined to be together.

"Don't ever leave me again." Nick whispered in between their many passionate kisses.

There they stood, Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown, on a bridge in Long Island, sharing their kiss that only those in true love experienced.

Nick and Claudia's love was something so special, that it transcended space and time, that had already been proven. They were finally together, and nothing could separate them ever again.

The End


End file.
